


Werewolves don't like Wolverine

by sadyshea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comics, M/M, Multi, New X-Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadyshea/pseuds/sadyshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works in a comic book store. He’d been working there for six months and not once did he get into an altercation with any of the customers, until a certain guy who looked like he belonged in a gym instead of a comic book store walked in, demanding an issue of 'x-men' WITHOUT wolverine in it.</p><p>That's how Stiles meets Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves don't like Wolverine

Stiles loved comic books. He loved comic books so much that when it came time to wanting to start paying for things on his own, he applied at a comic book store. During the interview, he had mentioned an obscure issue of ‘the Hulk’ and was hired right on the spot.

He’d been working there for six months and not once did he get into an altercation with any of the customers, until a certain guy who looked like he belonged in a gym instead of a comic book store walked in.

Stiles was flipping through a graphic novel collection of ‘Buffy the vampire slayer: Season 8’, which he’d recently grown quite fond of when the bell clanged signaling a customer entering.

Now the shop was quite small, it only accommodated a certain amount of nerds and when Wednesday came around, it was an utter zoo. But it was good when Stiles was having a lazy day (every odd numbered day off the month) and just wanted to remain behind the counter as he could see the entire from his protected perch.

Stiles usually didn’t even bother to look up from the comic he was perusing but when the hulking guy walked into the door, the stranger immediately captured Stiles’ attention.

At first the guy looked a bit confused, furrowing his dark brow but then he breezed right toward the Marvel section of the store. Stiles had to agree with the guy’s taste at least as he favored Marvel over DC as well.

He watched the guy sift through cluttered boxes of single issue comics before looking up at the bookshelves full of larger collections, some in hardcover and some still in soft cover.

Stiles saw that he was looking for something specific, on the hunt maybe for the perfect comic to finish his collection or more likely a gift for a nerdy friend. Either way, the guy looked like he needed help.

With an exasperated groan Stiles closed the graphic novel and got up from behind the counter. He cautiously made his way toward the guy, not wanting to startle him out of sheer fear that he’d send flying into the air like Team Rocket.

“Hi.” Stiles began tentatively, “Um, do you need some help?”

The guy turned around swiftly, a feral look in his eyes. He seemed to settle when he evaluated how low of a risk factor Stiles was. 

He relaxed before answering gruffly, “Do you work here?”

Stiles jaw slacked a bit before remembering customers came first, no matter how much of an idiot they might be. “Yes, I do. Do you see anyone else around here?”

“Sorry.” The guy muttered. “I just wasn’t sure. Look, I need something pretty specific. I’m looking for any X-men comics that don’t feature Wolverine.”

Stiles gave the guy an incredulous look before collecting himself again, “Doesn’t that seem a bit redundant though? Wolverine is kind of essential to the X-men dynamic. He’s like the glue that hold them together.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” The guy glowered, his eyes growing dark with frustration. “I asked for your help.”

“O-okay.” Stiles muttered, shivering out of fear that he would soon be ripped in two or skewered. “I can’t think of a specific issue of the top of my head so I’ll probably have to go check on the database. Give me two minutes?”

The guy made a sort of distasteful grunting sound that Stiles took as a signal to leave. Stiles fled the scene back to his comfort zone behind the counter, he wished he could just apparate away from the scene but unfortunately he was full Muggle.

“I’m kind of in a rush so if you could maybe hurry this up a bit.” The brute requested and Stiles wished he’d never even stepped out from the counter in the first place.

He didn’t respond and instead typed away like mad, having only used the database a few times. He used the keywords ‘no wolverine’, ‘x-men’ and tried to find a match. After some rushed searching, he finally came across an issue in stock that seemed to have no trace of Wolverine included in it.

“I think I found something.” Stiles explained, taking note of the issue number before rounding out from behind the counter again. 

He avoided contact with the guy at all costs, grabbing the x-men box and plopping it up on a table before sifting through it. He found the issue before handing it over to the most hostile customer he’d ever encountered.

“That should do it.” Stiles stated, “Hope that tickles your fancy.”

“I don’t have a fancy to tickle.” The guy remarked dryly, although he seemed slightly impressed with how fast Stiles had found the issue.

He flipped through it quickly, examining it to see if Wolverine did, in fact, make an appearance. Stiles waited on bated breath to see if it did the trick and when the guy got to the back cover, he let out a relieved sigh.

“Thanks, man.” The guy shared, his brow unfurrowing slightly. “I’ll take it.”

Stiles was surprised by the slightly more positive reaction but took the comic back in his hands before carting it to the counter to make the transaction. He rung it up and the guy handed him a twenty-dollar bill.

Stiles popped open the cash drawer to give the guy the change but was interrupted by, “Keep the change.”

Stiles’ jaw slacked as he passed the comic to him incredulously. “Um, er, thanks.”

“See you around, I guess.” The guy commented, moving toward the front door.

Stiles was still sort of dazed before he blurted out, “Um, actually, I wanted to know something. Why don’t you like Wolverine?”

The guy hesitated before indulging the question, “He gives bad asses a bad name and glorifies the ‘I don’t give a shit because I can just heal or scratch your face’ idea. Nobody’s impenetrable, just because they have a superpower.”

“You don’t like him because he’s vain?” Stiles questioned, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Exactly.” The guy responded before breezing out of the comic book store, leaving a very confused Stiles in his wake.

As Stiles’ mind was clouded by the odd interaction, his best friend, Scott, tumbled into the store, a mess of asthma and awkward limbs.

“Oh my god.” Scott expressed, slamming his hands down on the counter. “Do you know who that was? Was he seriously in here?”

Stiles shrugged, “Yah, he was. Who the hell is he?”

“Derek.” Scott clarified anxiously. “Derek Hale.”

Stiles’ mouth grew dry. He’d just sold a comic book to the infamous Derek Hale. He wasn’t sure if that was incredibly cool or completely terrifying.

Either way, it had left Stiles’ mind reeling.


End file.
